With the development of the technology of the smart tablet devices, the requirements to the production and assembly efficiencies of smart devices become stricter. For traditional smart tablet devices, there are a large number of scattered components, including a screen, a tempered glass, a front frame, an infrared box, a rear shell, etc., and the installation process is very complicated. For example, before installation, the screen needs to be fixed by a fixing frame, and the glass also needs to be positioned by a pressing block. In this way, the installation process has low efficiency and high cost.
In addition, it is necessary to remove at least the rear shell, the screen, and the fixed connector of a traditional tablet device before detaching an infrared touch module. The whole process is complicated, low efficiency, difficult to maintain and replace. This causes the inconvenience to the user.